


Two Turtles, a Hippo, And No Free Will Stuck In a Room.

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Begging, Hopeful Ending, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sobbing, Some Plot, Unwilling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hypno has Leo and Donnie, that's not a good thing for them. (NSFW, read the tags.)
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first instalment of 'Watch me make a Hypno a bad person' idk why but I really like the mind control aspect of NSFW stuff, so tadah! DISCLAIMER I do NOT think Hypno is this bad in cannon, this is just me exaggerating his character for smut. READ THE TAGS! Know if you wanna read this or not. And if you're under 18, skedaddle out of here and go read my other works!

"Fuck your brother senseless." Donnie jerked his arms in their metal prisons as he watched Leo push his legs open and sit between them. There was no way this was happening, he didn't want this! His tear filled gaze met with Leo's dazed one, his eyes were blank and foggy and not like Leo at all. It was very disturbing. "Leo! Stop it!" He screamed as his brother grinded his groin into his, making him feel sick sparks of pleasure. Leo's hand went down to his tail and he trailed the finger from the tip of it down to his slit. 

"Gk!" He hissed through his teeth as his finger started probing in, yelling as two fingers suddenly pushed in all at once. His whole body was shaking as his walls clamped painfully down on the fingers intruding him, helpless gasps escaping him as his mind spun out of control. 

"God, Leo, please... hng, st-op." His voice came out weak and rough. His breath coming in sporadic gasps as his vision speckled black. He had a moment of rest as he felt the fingers slip out of him, only to scream as his brother pushed himself into him. 

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed as Leo pushed in until he bottomed out, hands clenching and un-clenching as his body tried to deal with the sudden, awful pain. Leo didn't wait long, only holding still for a few seconds before he started moving again. 

"STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!" His words where hardly understandable, sobs and whines interrupting every other word. It wasn't long until Leo was moving fast, their hips connecting in a hard 'slap!' Before immediately pulling out again. His wrists were turning raw against the cuffs bolted to the table, and his shell felt like it's first layer of skin had been rubbed off, his vision was turning black around the edges and slowly spreading. He wished he'd just pass out already, not have to deal with this. He hardly noticed as Leo coaxed his own dick out and gripped it, making him gasp in reaction. Leo's hand moving in time with his thrusts. He couldn't form a coherent thought anymore, his brain had turned to mush as his body trembled and sobbed, and he could feel nothing but intense pain and a low thrum of pleasure. The room was filled with disgusting, wet and breathy sounds that made him even more nauseous, and the feeling of his insides being violently shifted around made him feel he was actually about to vomit. Suddenly a spot was hit inside of him that made his back arch. 

"Ahh-" His reaction dulled by exhaustion and pain. After that it seemed that all Leo did was hit that spot, he could feel his climax coming on quickly and groaned as he was fucked into the table. 

He came with a loud moan, his legs that had looped around Leo's waist tightened and pulled him closer. Leo hadn't stopped moving through his orgasm, he continued thrusting until he came inside of him. And if he felt like having to puke before, the feeling of the cum inside of him spreading deep into his stomach made it 10 times worse. He made an embarrassing sound between a whimper and a groan as Leo pulled out, and he felt himself clenching as his body tried to push out the foreign material stuck inside of him. 

Another groan pulled him out of his mind, although he was still extremely out of it he was aware of his surroundings again. Their captor had been jerking himself off through the whole incounter, only coming just now. The room was blessedly silent, except for the the shakey breaths everyone was breathing. All was still for a few minutes until they heard a loud thud come from a few floors below them. 

"Aw drats, I had planned on going another round in a few. Oh well." The hippo quickly stood up and sorted his pants. "See you all later." With that he was gone, like he didn't just violate his brother and him in the worst way possible. His brother was released from Hypno's control a few seconds after he left, collapsing on the table next to him and shaking. 

That's how their other brothers found them, one pinned down to a table crying as liquids came out of him, and another trembling from over used muscles and staring blankly at a wall. It was a blur for both of them, how they ended up home, but they were glad to be there nonetheless. Wrapped up in blankets and alone on Raphael's bed as Mikey went to cook them something and Raph left to give his younger brothers some time alone. It was silent, neither of them wanting to talk about it, before Leo spoke. 

"I'm so sorry." He almost didn't catch it, it was whispered so quietly. 

"It's not your fault." He responded in a slightly louder whisper. He was sad, disgusted, and filled with anger. He swore next time he saw that poor excuse of a mutant he would vivisect him. Leo didn't deserve this, to be made to hurt his brother and feel like it was his fault. How would they even move past this? He was sure just looking at him made Leo remember, this was his fault, he should have-

"I can hear you over thinking from here, Don." His younger brother scooted closer to him and laid his head on his shoulder. "If you're not gonna blame me, don't blame yourself either. Ok?" He sat still for a few seconds, before leaning into him. "Ok."

They sat together until Mikey burst into the room with Raph right behind him, Mikey was excited to give them a new recipe he'd tried out. He wasn't sure if Mikey knew what had happened or not, he knew Raph knew by the way he'd looked at them before leaving the room. He didn't want Mikey to know, he was too young. Raph worriedly watched them all, mother henning about whether or not the food was too hot for them. Leo gave a small chuckle as Raph stuck his pinky into a warm bowl of soup to check the temperature. 

They weren't ok yet, but he had hope that they would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate situation, same outcome.

Donnie blinked as he slightly swayed side to side, his mind felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton. He could hear people talking, but couldn't make out words or who was saying them. 

"Purple, make your brother aroused."

For some reason those were the first words to cut through the fog in his mind. He felt himself moving, but it felt wrong. He tried to stop, but he didn't even slow down. 

He didn't even comprehend what the words had meant until he was sitting with his hips flushed against Leo's. He tried to jerk his body back but he didn't move an inch, instead his hands came up to start groping at his brothers twitching thighs. He felt sick, why was he doing this? He couldn't see much of his brother, only his lower half, but from what he could see Leo was tied to a wooden table. His legs were positioned wide, with his feet planted on the table for stability. 

He would have gasped if he could've when one of his hands went from messaging his thighs to palming his slit. He belatedly realized that Leo had been talking, he was barely able to hear it. 

"Don, please stop! -ngh, shit!" He wanted to stop. He wanted to stop so bad. This didn't feel right, he didn't want to hurt his brother. He wished he knew what was going on! 

To his horror, Leo soon dropped down with a whimper. He felt his own body stop moving. He still couldn't controll himself. 

"Ride him." "What!?" He heard his brother yell it at the same time he thought it. He felt himself rise up on his knees and crawl over his brother until he was sitting on his hips. 

"Stop! Why are you doing this?!" He didn't expect his body to pause while their captor answered, but he was very glad it did. 

"You turtles are a pain in the neck, so you might as well bring me some pleasure now and then." That's when it clicked who this was, it was Hypno! 

"Quick question purple, are you a virgin?" He felt his head nod yes. 

"Excellent. Stare your brother in the eyes as you fuck yourself on him." His breathing hitched as he made eye contact with Leo. There were tears in the corners of his eyes and he could see in his peripheral vision that his hands were tied down next to his head. 

"Let yourself make noises, no words." He was finally let's out the whimper that had been building up inside him since this all started. 

He felt his hand reach under himself, grabbing his brothers penis that was half hard, and placing it at his entrance. He felt some of the fog clear, and his body started trembling. Could hypno control the amount of control he had over someone? Before he could continue to ponder it his hips dropped down. He made a sound between a gasp and a whine. It hurt so much, and he had only taken the tip in. It was hot and dry against his entrance, no lubrication to ease it in. He felt his eyes fill up with tears. His hips continued to press down at a steady pressure, making him gasp and whine as he tried to ground himself against the cconstant, near unbearable pain. His body was shaking like a leaf now, and he could see Leonardo's mouth moving. He tried to hear what he was saying over the sound of his blood rushing. 

"Shit, Don, it's ok, please, just breathe-" That was when he noticed the black creeping into his vision. He had apparently started holding his breath. He gave a shakey exhale followed by a harsh inhale. "-yes! Good job! Keep breathing, there you go..." He could feel the tears streaming down his face as he gasped his breaths, he would've probably passed out from lack of oxygen if Leo wasn't guiding him through how to breath. 

Finally he bottomed out on Leo, he knew if he didn't have a plastron that he'd be able to see a buldge a few inches down from his ribcage. He also knew if his body wasn't being controlled like a puppet he would've collapsed. He was shaking so much he had to feel like a vibrator at this point, he couldn't see Leo anymore past the tears in his eyes, and unintelligible moans and whimpers were flooding from his mouth. He could feel that something had teared inside of him as well. He sat still long enough for him to try and catch his breath a bit, but it wasn't long until his already exhausted body started moving up again. 

"Nnnnnn..." His hips lifted until just the tip was left inside, it caught him off guard as his body practically _slammed_ itself back down, making him scream. He heard Leo give a moan that was quickly cut off. His hips lifted up a lot quicker than before, slamming back down as hard as the first time. He could hardly breathe as his body was violently impaled over and over again, he felt like he was going to pass out. His mind became a confused mess of nausea and dread. He could barley hear the shouts and moans that they were both making. He could see Leo trying to speak, but he couldn't even try to focus enough to make out the words. 

"Shift around until you're hitting your prostate."

He hated that those were the only words he could make out clear as day. His bouncing slowed down a bit, his body angling differently for each thrust, until it hit a place inside him that made him iscreami. He picked up the pace again, every time that awful spot inside of him would be hit he'd give a short shout. He didn't think he'd last much longer before passing out, everything already felt floaty and non-real. 

He gave a scream as he came, his muscles tightening as he clamped down on Leo. His body still moved, bouncing a few more times until he felt Leo cum inside of him with a moan.

He legitimately thinks he's going to throw up now, the feeling of warmth spreading through his stomach making him even more nauseous than before. 

Suddenly his body went completely slack and he fell forward like a sack of bricks. Donnie caught himself enough to barley miss smashing into Leo's face, only to land his face at full force on the table. He immediately smelled and tasted the thick scent of blood.

"Donnie!" He heard Leo yell his name, he gave a low groan and barley moved his head to the side. He didn't think he could move anything else if he tried. 

"So blue, if I play nice and untie you do you promise not to immediately come after me?" Leo didn't say anything. 

"I mean, I could just leave you here and let your brother bleed out on top of you. We both know he doesn't have the strength to sit up, let alone untie you." Leo was quite a few more seconds before he spoke up. 

"I promise not to attack you after you untie me." Leo's voice sounded tight and overused. He heard Hypno hum "Good. Just to make sure though, I want it to be clear that if you break your word I'll make you kill your brother yourself." He felt his brother stiffen under him before nodding. He hears the whizzing sound of Hypno's flying blades, and the quiet thunks of the rope falling to the ground. 

"I'll see you all later, bye!" He heard the flapping of dove wings ascend higher and higher until he couldn't hear them anymore. That was when Leo started moving. 

"I... I'm gonna pull out, ok?" He gave a quiet hum, trying hard not to throw up or pass out. Or more likely both. He gasped as the full thing, now soft, was removed from him. It made him feel like he had a non fixable gaping hole, whimpering as he instinctively clenched down on empty air. His brother sat still for a second. 

"I'm gonna flip you onto your side, ok?" "Yeah.." His words were whispered, still not used to being able to talk. Leo gently turned them so they were on their sides, allowing him to get out from under him. Leo got up and placed Donnie back stomach first onto the table. Donnie closed his eyes as Leo remained silent for a few seconds. 

"I see our stuff, I think my phone's over there. I'm gonna go get it, but I'll be right back. Ok?" "Mhm..." He heard Leo walk off, then the sound of rustling fabric, and finally the clicks of a phone. He could barley hear the the dial tone as he called someone. 

"Raph?" Oh good, he was calling Raphael, he would help. He heard something that sounded like 'where on earth are you? Is Don there too?' Before Leo cut him off. "I... Don't know. Donnie's here with me. Can you get shelldon to track us down and come get us? Something bad happened." He heard couldn't make out what Raph was saying before Leo cut him off again. "Don't bring Mikey, ok?"

He was fading at this point, he could still hear the voice of his brother, but he couldn't make out anything he was saying. Suddenly Leo was next to him again. "Raph will be here soon, ok?" He thinks he mumbled something in affirmation, but he's not sure. "Go ahead and go to sleep. I got you." With permission from Leo, he drifts off to sleep. 

Line break

He wakes up in his bed, tucked beneath the covers. He shifts a little bit, only to groan in pain. 

"Donnie? Are you awake?" He hears Leo's voice next to him. He can't make himself open his eyes yet, but he nods anyway. 

"Can you open your eyes?" Of course he asks him to do the one thing that feels impossible. Nonetheless he starts prying his eyelids open. He winces at the light shining in his eyes, making it ten times harder to actually open them. He eventually gets them open enough that he can see his brother sitting next to him. 

"Mornin'." Donnie grumbles at his brother. Leo laughs a bit at how grumpy he is. 

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

He thinks about the question for a minute, before responding "Like I got hit with a bus. What happened?"

Leo looked down at his feet, and the room was silent for a few seconds. "You don't remember..?"

Donnie's face scrunches up as he searches his memories, before shifting through emotions as he remembers the event. "Oh..." It's silent again after that. 

"I'm sorry."

Leo's head snaps over to him and his jaw drops, not that Donnie notices. 

"I was aware of what was happening, I should have-"

Leo cut Donnie off "what?! No, it's absolutely _not_ your fault!" Leo sat on the bed next to him. "We've all been under his influence one time or another. Even if it feels like you can, you can't fight it, Don."

Leo wrapped his arm around Donnie, and Donnie laid his head on Leo's shoulder. 

"Do the others know what happened?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I think Raph might have an idea, but nobody really knows." Donnie nodded his head. 

Line break

Raphael popped his head in to check on his two little brothers, worried about how they were coping, but his face broke into a soft smile at seeing the two sleeping practically on top of each other. He closed the door silently, deciding he'd talk to them about what happened later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah, I think I'm done writing turtle nsfw stuff, probably forever. I'll finish up whatever I have I'm the works than orphan them so y'all can read them. Cause' even if it's not my thing at all anymore, I hope that someone can still read and like them. I hope you all have a great day ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, I wrote this all at 3 am in morning before bed, as will be the case with most of my smut tbh.


End file.
